The mission of the OSUCCC Real Time PCR Shared Resource (RT PCR SR) is to advance the quality of cancer research while increasing productivity of OSUCCC members at reduced costs through providing high quality instrumentation and expert resources. Quantitative real time polymerase chain reaction (QRT-PCR) provides a rapid and accurate method for determination of levels of specific DNA and RNA sequences from tissue samples. It is based on detection of a fluorescent signal produced proportionately during amplification of a PCR product. However, current technology is associated with high costs for reagents, instrumentation, setup, erroneous design/data interpretation and maintenance. For this reason, QRT-PCR expertise and instrumentation are made available to OSUCCC investigators as well as to OSU researchers at large through the RT PCR. The Applied Biosystem's Prism 7700 instrument and expert personnel are located in the Tzagournis Medical Research Facility (TMRF) that is at the center of the OSU Medical Center complex. Over the past two years since this was transitioned from a developmental to a full SR, 52 members, representing 6 of the 60SUCCC Programs, have used the resource, making up >82% of the overall RT PCR usage. To meet the needs of and to ensure the RT PCR SR is accessible to all OSUCCC members, nine services in addition to instrument self-service and training have been added: consultations, primer/probe design, technicianperformed service, aid in developing grants pertaining to Real Time PCR, a website for convenient on-line scheduling and a database of optimized Real Time PCR primers, data analysis/interpretation, data archiving and an in-house store of common reagents and disposables. Based on grants funded in the last year, grants in review, and grants to be submitted in the next year, the current projection in usage of the RT PCR SR's main facility by OSUCCC members is an increase of greater than 2.5 times the current usage. To meet and exceed the RT PCR SR's main goals to increase productivity in a cost-effective manner and advance the quality of cancer research by OSUCCC members, some cost sharing for instrumentation upgrades and new services are proposed.